I know is everything's gonna be alright
by maos07
Summary: Quand le sujet d'une mission parvient grace à un jutsu manqué à réussir là où Naruto a échoué. Mais la fièvre et la musique parviendront à beaucoup plus que le retour du 'Nukenin' à Konoha. Il est parfois plus facile d'écrire que de parler. 1com 1avis?


Disclamer : Je ne suis pas assez talentueuse pour les avoir créés !

Genre : Yaoi ! Non-adepte, demi-tour marche !

Couple : SU/NU

Histoire : Euh vaut mieux que vous le découvriez vous-même…

C'est mon premier yaoi, ce n'est vraiment pas prétentieux. Je ne vous prédis pas une lecture fantasmagorique mais je pense pouvoir dire que ça vous filera le sourire.

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, j'espère que vous allais apprécier et laisser moi un COM'S SVP !

Voilou, profitez-en bien !

Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose ! Alors le titre de la fic est un vers emprunté à la chanson _No one _d'Alicia Keys. Et le titre du chapitre est emprunté à Basshunter !

Un merci à ntahya pour sa review,ses conseils et ses critiques.

_Flash back_

Le jour se lève sur le village caché de la feuille. Les rayons de l'astre solaire, auquel il ressemble, sort de ses songes un jeune ninja de 17 ans. Le jeune homme se lève lentement, encore à moitié endormi, il se dit qu'il resterait bien un peu plus dans son lit seulement il sait pertinemment qu'il a rendez-vous avec son équipe pour une mission. La pensée de la réaction de sa coéquipière et de ses redoutables représailles s'il venait à être en retard, lui arracha un sourire.

S'il avait su comment tournerai sa mission, ce jour-là, il serait certainement resté chez lui !

Naruto arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance au point de rendez-vous de la Team Kakashi, Sakura et Sai était déjà sur place, et comme d'habitude ils étaient tout trois encore d'attendre l'éternel retardataire.

Après une heure d'attente tout en échangeant quelques blagues et autres banalités, ils furent interrompus par leur sensei.

« - Yo, les jeunes ! Vous allez bien ?

- VOUS ÊTES ENCORE EN RETARD ! MÊME NARUTO EST ARRIVé A L'HEURE !

- Ben Sakura, tu vois... J'ai aidé une vieille dame à...

-Rhoooo ça va hein ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos excuses bidons ! Tsunade-sensei nous attend ! »

La jeune fille tourna les talons à peine sa tirade finie et partie en direction du bureau de l'Hokage d'un pas vif. Un rire se fit entendre :

« -Hé hé hé ! Vous vous fait encore moucher Kakashi-sensei !

- Oui comme tu dis, Naruto. Comme tu dis ! » Concéda le jônin désabusé.

Quelques instants après cette altercation, dans le bureau de la cinquième Hokage :

« - J'ai besoin de votre équipe afin d'effectuer une mission plutôt délicate, commença godaime-sama. Il y a peu un groupe de marchands nomades a été attaqué par un groupe de ninjas, surement des déserteurs. La plupart des adultes ont été tués ou sont très gravement blessé.

- Excusez-moi Hokage-sama, mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?, l'interrompit Kakashi.

- Si tu me laissais finir tu saurais ! Bon, parmi ces marchands, se trouvait une famille faisant le voyage incognito depuis Kiri, afin de profiter de l'asile de Konoha...

- Kekkei-Genkai, ne Baa-chan? Interrogea le blondinet sous le regard sidéré de ses coéquipiers.

- C'est effectivement de cela qu'il s'agit, Naruto ! Cette famille possède un don héréditaire très particulier, dont eux-mêmes ignorent toutes les applications. Lors de l'attaque les parents ont été tués mais les deux enfants ont été portés disparus. D'après les informations que nous avons reçu, ce serai d'anciens adeptes d'Orochimaru qui auraient commandité cet acte... Vous avez pour mission de vous rendre au dernier endroit où ils ont été vus afin de retrouver et de ramener les deux enfants sains et saufs à Konoha ! Compris !

- Hai !

-Tenez voici les détails de votre mission, vous partez dans deux heures ! »

Tsunade-sama leurs donna un rouleau et les congédia.

_Fin flash back_

Naruto se remémora le début de toute cette histoire et eut un sourire.

La mission avait plutôt bien commencé.

On n'avait eu aucuns soucis majeurs à retrouver la piste des kidnappeurs. On les avait retrouvés dans une des anciennes caches utilisées par le Sannin aux serpents pour ses expérimentations secrètes, pas très malin ses anciens sbires.

On n'y avait eu aucunes altercations avec d'autres déserteurs ou des brigands, non rien de rien.

Vu les progrès de la Team 7, les autres et moi n'ont pas eu de grands problèmes avec ses nukenins. A peine quelques écorchures, deux-trois bleus, rien de bien méchant.

Le seul 'hic' de la mission est survenu lors du chemin de retour à Konoha...

_Flash back _

Sakura, Sai, Naruto et Kakashi ainsi que les deux jeunes enfants étaient en route depuis deux jours sur le chemin menant au village de la feuille. Les kidnappés étaient une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année aux grands yeux vert, la peau matte tranchant avec la blancheur surprenante de ses cheveux s'appelait Nadeshiko et son petit frère de trois ans son cadet, Morugan, avait quant à lui des yeux d'une noirceur insondable, une chevelure flamboyante qui contrastait nettement avec sa peau d'une pâleur incroyable pour un enfant en bonne santé.

Il ne restait à nos protagonistes plus que deux jours de trajet avant de se retrouver dans le calme et la sécurité derrière les hautes portes du village caché.

_**«- Eh ! Gamin y a un truc pas net ! Méfie-toi il y a comme des ennuis dans l'air ! L'apostropha le démon.**_

_**- Tu as peut-être bien raison. Merci de l'info ! Et moi qui croyais que je te révulsais ?**_

_**- Pff ! Kukuku ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment envi de mourir à cause de ton incompétence ! Gamin ! » **_

Naruto stoppa nette sa progression arrachant un cri de protestation à sa coéquipière.

« - Oi, Naruto ! Qu'es qu'il t'arrive encore ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est calme. Trop calme.

- Mmh, Naruto aurais-tu un pressentiment ? Lui demanda son sensei masqué. Ce dernier se retourna fixa ses partenaires avec des yeux d'un rouge sang et une pupille verticale aussi fine que celle d'un chat.

- Plus ou moins. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a interpelé mon colocataire... Dit-il un sourire taquin fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- Sakura, Sai mettez vous en position ! »

Ces derniers se mirent de manière à ce que les enfants soient protégés de toutes parts.

L'équipe arriva sur les lieux où il venait certainement d'avoir une bataille sans précédant. Et ce retrouva face à face avec une Team Hebi couverte de sang et dont l'un des membres, la fille, était en train de rendre l'âme.

Après quelques minutes à se regarder en chien de faïence les rescapés de la Team Hebi engagèrent un combat contre les trois membres masculin du pays du feu...

_Fin flash back _

C'est à ce moment là qu'ont commencé les emmerdes. Je me suis retrouvé vite fait à engager un combat en face à face avec Sasuke, on n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il a vite activé le niveau maximum de sa marque maudite et j'ai du répondre en sortant quelques queues. Pendant ce temps, Sakura protégeait et rassurait les nains. Sai effectué un combat serré avec le grand blond d'Hebi, Kakashi-sensei quant à lui combattait à grand coup de suiton avec le dernier mec, un type avec des dents pointues comme un requin et une gigantesque épée.

Me faire une baston monstre contre mon baka d'ex- coéquipier ça va.

M'en prendre plein la tronche de « minable », « dobe » et autre « abruti » pas de problème, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Kyubi qui me fait une scène pour sortir, ça me gonfle à la longue mais je gère.

Mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'au moment où Sasuke se rapprochait avec un Chidori dans la main et moi mon Rasengan en pleine puissance, que Morugan se pointe. Le petit qu'on était sensé protéger se poste entre nous deux pousse un hurlement, qui doit surement battre ceux de Baa-chan, et nous lance une espèce d'éclair ou une lumière tellement vive, que j'ai cru finir aveugle, dans la tronche.

On se retrouve, l'autre Teme et moi, au tapis en moins de deux, j'essai de me relevé mais un mal de crâne me prend, le truc abominable.

L'Uchiha a moins de mal, de toute façon ce mec est totalement insensible, il se relève fait signe à ses subordonnés et commencent à partir. Sasuke a pas fait dix mètres qu'il s'écroule face contre terre se tordant de douleur, comme moi d'ailleurs.

Kakashi, Sai et Sakura ont profités de l'ouverture créée par l'incident pour les assommés et les ligotés bien comme il faut. Après je suis allé rejoindre les limbes de l'inconscience comme le Teme.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui je me retrouve enfermé en quarantaine dans un appartement avec un brun, qui fait la gueule parce qu'il a un bracelet l'empêchant d'utiliser son chakra et qu'il ne peut pas être à plus de quinze mètres de moi sans se manger une espèce de décharge très douloureuse, et un colocataire dans mon corps qui se paye ma gueule tout le temps. Mais Kami-sama, qu'es-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

La porte du dit appartement s'ouvre pour laisser passer la vieille, à la vue de sa tête n'y doit pas avoir de bonne nouvelle.

« - Ohayo Baa-chan!

- Naruto ! Arrête tes âneries un peu !

- Ok compris !

- Apparemment Sasuke et toi vous être soumis au Kekkei-genkai de Morugan, mais ce jutsu héréditaire n'a pas été exécuté correctement c'est pour ça qu'on se sait pas encore comment faire pour vous le retirer.

Vous allez devoir toi et l'autre imbécile rester en quarantaine de tout façon vous ne pouvait même pas vous éloigné de plus de dix pas l'un de l'autre.

-Et on fait quoi en attendant ?

- Ne vous entre tué pas ça serai déjà bien, sinon j'en sais rien ! »

La légendaire quitta la pièce sur ces mots.

Ça c'est fait... Je suis vraiment mais vraiment maudit !

Voilà deux semaines qu'on est soit disant en quarantaine, c'est plus une prison pour le « traitre » sauf que c'est moi qui en pâtis vu que l'autre reste prostré sur son lit depuis son réveil !

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Merdeeeeuh ! Il est trois heures du mat', ils ne peuvent pas faire ça à un autre moment !

Le kitsune entendait effectivement de petits halètements pensant que ceux-ci était du aux voisins du dessus, mais lorsque qu'un cri retenti accompagné de bruit de coup, il sut que cela venait de la deuxième chambre de l'appartement. Naruto bondit sur ses pieds ouvrir en entier la porte de son coloc' d'un coup de pied prêt à occire le premier ennemi qu'il verrait. Le jeune homme vit non pas une attaque soudaine mais son meilleur ami entrain de se débattre dans le vide avec sur le visage une expression de douleur que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas.

« - J'y crois pas cet abruti fait un raffut d'enfer parce qu'il fait un cauchemar ! S'extasia, dans sa barbe, notre blond. Il lui cria :

-Eh Teme t'as fini oui ?

- ...

Le kitsune s'approcha de son ami le secoua par l'épaule,

- Eh ! Déconne pas, réveil toi ! Ce n'est qu'un putain de cauchemar ! »

Il lui mit la main sur le front du brun ce dernier était brulant, il effectua plusieurs mudra rapidement et dit :

« - Kuchiyose no jutsu !

- Yo Naruto ! Qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Yo Gamakichi, tu veux bien allez dire à la vieille que Sasuke est mal en point ? Et lui demander ce qu'il faut faire ?

- J'y vais ! »

A ces mots, le batracien partit chercher la meilleure med-nin de tout Konoha. Pendant ce temps Naruto alla chercher une bassine d'eau fraiche ainsi qu'un linge afin d'éviter que la fièvre ne monte de trop.

Un instant plus tard, la Sannin arriva pour examiner le brun et dit :

« - Il a une espèce de grippe, je ne peux pas utiliser de jutsu sans enlever son bracelet inhibiteur.

- Et alors ? S'impatienta le blond.

- Alors ça sera des soins traditionnels ! Ce qui veut dire à présent tu te vois promu garde malade ! Tu lui donne à boire qu'il ne se déshydrate pas, et tu continu à le rafraichir comme tu as commencé jusqu'à ce que la fièvre tombe à ce moment là tu me fais appeler. Et surtout tu n'oublie pas de lui donner ses médicaments !»

Naruto s'acquitta de soigner son homologue du mieux qu'il put. Aidé par le fait que chantonner un air à son patient avait pour effet immédiat de le calmer lors que Sasuke commençait à délirer à cause de sa forte fièvre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quatre jours et nuits que la fièvre du nukenin tomba tout comme le sommeil sur son veilleur.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une touffe de cheveux blonds qui étaient posés sur sa poitrine, le brun essaya de ce relevé ce qui réveilla un Naruto passablement dans le seau.

« - Hn ! T'es lourd usuratonkachi. Tu m'étouffe baka !

- Ça va, la fièvre est tombée. Puis baka toi-même, baka ! Dit-il en posant la main sur le front du jeune homme.

- Hn.

- Toujours aussi causant à ce que je vois ! Faut que je prévienne Baa-chan. Kuchiyose no jutsu ! Yo Gamakichi ! Tu peux...

- Prévenir la vieille, je suppose ?

-Tout à fait !

- A plus ! »

Après une auscultation du taciturne, sans un seul remerciement bien sur (faut pas pousser non !), les choses ont repris leurs courts avec comme légère amélioration le faite que l'Uchiha sortait de temps à autre de sa chambre.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un :

« - T'as pas bientôt fini de chantonné ce putain d'air ? C'est très énervant à la fin ! Tu me casse les oreilles ! »

Malgré l'air furax de Sasuke, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire de sa réaction et de rajouter :

« - Bah ! En tout cas, tu n'avais pas l'air de détester mon « putain air » quand tu délirais à cause de la fièvre. Teme !

- Hn ?

- Et puis j'y peux rien si j'ai cet air dans la tête ! C'est le dernier morceau que j'ai écrit sauf je n'arrive pas à trouver la fin d'où le fait que je le chante tout le temps. Monsieur je-veux-tout-savoir !

- ... N'importe quoi !

- Gnagnagna ! J'applique juste des conseils qu'on m'a donnés pour canaliser mon 'hyperactivité émotionnelle', me permettant de 'plus me concentrer' et d'être 'plus appliqué' en mission, expliqua le Junchuuriki tout en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigt. On m'a juste dit d'écrire tout ce qui me passait dans la tête, moi je l'applique en musique parce que ça me paraît plus pratique. Alors fout-toi de ma tête si tu veux mais ça marche. Et tu devrais essayer, ça te décoincera peut-être…»

Seul un 'Vlan', bruit d'une porte qui claque violemment, fut la seule réponse que reçu la tirade de Naruto.

Le soir étant tombé ce dernier décida de préparer à manger pour deux même si il pense fortement que le brun ne voudra pas l'accompagner comme tous les jours précédant, n'allant manger qu'une fois qu'il sera couché.

Sauf que ce soir-là, aussi surprenant que cela soit son colocataire vint manger en sa compagnie.

Bien que le repas se fût déroulé en silence, Naruto allait faire la vaisselle lorsque Sasuke lui demanda de lui montrer un des trucs qu'il a écrit pour voir ce dont il parlait l'après-midi même.

Le blondinet surpris ne dit rien et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le taciturne pensant que la réaction de son colocataire était un non, commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Le brun fut sorti de ses passés par un :

«- Itaiiiii ! K'so ! Ça fait mal, merde ! C'est bon, Sasuke, j'étais juste parti chercher ma guitare.

- ...

- Je vais te jouer le premier morceau que j'ai fait ça pourra peut-être t'éclairer ! »

Le kitsune mis la lanière de sa guitare à l'épaule plaqua quelques notes, l'accorda puis se lança sous un regard acéré.

_**I close both locks below the window **_

_(Je ferme les deux serrures sous la fenêtre)__**  
**__**I close both blinds and turn away  
**__(Je ferme les deux stores et je m'enfuis)__**  
**__**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple **__**  
**__(Parfois les solutions ne sont pas aussi simple)_

_**Sometimes good bye's the only way**_

_(Parfois "au revoir" est la seule voie)_

_**And the sun will set for you **__(Et le soleil se couchera pour toi)_

_**The sun will set for you **__(Le soleil se couchera pour toi)_

_**And the shadow of the day **__(Et l'ombre du jour)_

_**Will embrace the world in grey **__(__Embrassera le monde dans le gris)_

_**And the sun will set for you **__(Et le soleil se couchera pour toi)_

_**In cards and flowers on your window**_

_(Des cartes et des fleures sur ta fenêtre)_

_**Your friends all plead for you to stay**_

_(Tes amis te demandent de rester)_

_**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple**_

_(Parfois les débuts ne sont pas aussi simples)_

_**Sometimes good bye's the only way**_

_(Parfois "au revoir" est la seule voie)_

_**And the sun will set for you **__(Et le soleil se couchera pour toi)_

_**The sun will set for you **__(Le soleil se couchera pour toi)_

_**And the shadow of the day **__(Et l'ombre du jour)_

_**Will embrace the world in grey **__(Embrassera le monde dans le gris)_

_**And the sun will set for you **__(Et le soleil se couchera pour toi)_

_**And the shadow of the day **__(Et l'ombre du jour)_

_**Will embrace the world in grey **__(Embrassera le monde dans le gris)_

_**And the sun will set for you **__(Et le soleil se couchera pour toi)_

_**And the shadow of the day **__(Et l'ombre du jour)_

_**Will embrace the world in grey **__(Embrassera le monde dans le gris)_

_**And the sun will set for you **__(Et le soleil se couchera pour toi)_

« - T'as écrit ça quand ?

- Euh ! Hé hé ! Tu vas rire mais ça date d'il y a pile deux ans... »

Après un silence des plus pesants, Naruto releva la tête de sa guitare pour tomber sur la face d'un Uchiha des plus étonnés.

Ce dernier bafouilla un « joli », tête baissé et prit la tangente direction sa chambre. Le kitsune abasourdi se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Ce qu'ii ne savait pas c'est que le brun lui avait calculé les dates, et que cela correspondait avec la fois où ils s'étaient revus dans l'antre d'Orochimaru.

Pov Sasuke

Mais qu'es qu'il m'arrive pourquoi j'ai eu envi de le prendre contre moi quand il a chanté sa chanson. Merde ! Prendre dans mes bras l'autre Baka, déjà qu'on ne peut pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre de plus dix mètre. C'est assez non !

…

Puis c'est un mec !

...

Putain je n'y crois pas, il l'a écrite pour moi.

Le dernier descendant des Uchiha s'affala par terre dos contre la porte qui le séparait du dit baka, un très petit sourire éclairant son visage dans la pénombre.

Deux jours plus tard, c'est devant un Uzumaki en serviette, rouge de confusion se s'être fait prendre en si petite tenu, que le brun se trouva à lui emprunter sa guitare. La mâchoire du blond manqua de se détacher de son propriétaire tellement celui-ci était surpris, qu'il ne put rien articuler et ne put que lui montrer le trépied dans un angle de sa chambre.

Pov Naruto

Je rêve, pincez-moi ! L'asociale qui a horreur de demander quoi que ce soit qui dit à peine bonjour, vient en moins d'une phrase me demander de lui prêter un objet m'appartenant et avec la politesse ! Houlà, ça tourne vraiment pas rond chez lui !

Bof si j'ai pu lui être utilise et lui conseillant d'écrire tant mieux, je suis content !

Mais au faîte, pourquoi je me suis mis à rougir quand l'autre Teme m'a reluqué ?

Naan, il ne me ferait quand même pas de l'effet ?

Je sais bien que je suis bi mais tout de même c'est Sasuke, mon meilleur pote, mon frère... enfin je crois... Et merde pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi. Galèèèèèèèèèèère, comme dirait Shika.

21h, je commence à avoir la dalle !

21h10, bon, ayé ! J'ai trop faim ! Je me lève et direction la cuisine !

Et voilà fini ! Ce soir, c'est sushi ! Bon je vais frapper chez l'autre Teme voir s'il veut venir manger, vu qu'il a l'air un peu plus « ouvert » depuis quelques jours !

Je frappe, je l'appelle et ... rien.

« - Sasuke, k'so ! J'ai fait des sushis, pour une fois viens manger ! Je suis si... (Sasuke venait d'ouvrir la porte)

- …

- …

- Tu es quoi ?

- Euh ... 'Si moche que ça que tu ne veuilles pas me voir.'

- Hn ? Quoi ?

- Hein ! Rien, rien ! 'Et merde j'ai pensé à voix haute.'

- Et depuis quand tu sais cuisiner usuratonkachi ?

- Euh... héhéhé.dit le blondinet en se grattant la tête un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Depuis que je suis sorti pendant quelques mois avec la meilleure cuisinière de tout Konoha ! Bon, viens manger. »

Pov Sasuke

NON ! MAIS J'ALLUSINE ! L'AUTRE DOBE A REUSSI A SORTIR AVEC UNE FILLE !

Mais... mais... calmos mon vieux t'es entrain de t'étouffer avec ta propre salive. Mais il m'arrive quoi ? Je ne serai quand même pas... naaaa... pas jaloux quand même ?

Il me sert à manger. Putain mais que c'est bon en plus ! J'espère qu'il a d'autres talents cachés comme cela, parce que là je l'épouse ! Heiiiiiiiiiiin ! Qu'es-ce que je sors comme connerie encore ?

Il a envi de parler, je le sens. Ça fait dix minutes qu'il se trémousse sur sa chaise.

Si j'avance sur ce que je suis entrain de composer ? Ben pas trop m'enfin disons que oui. Il n'est pas possible se mec moins je prononce de mots mieux il comprend. Ça me sidère !

« - Au faite ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer de la guitare ?

- Mouais !

-Et qui t'as appris ?

- Mon f... »

Pov Naruto

Vu, la tronche qu'il tire j'ai encore sorti une tuile ! Aller mon grand, trouve un truc pour redresser la barre ! Kami yo, vite ! Vite ! Vite, ça urge !

(Tilt !) Ça y est j'ai une idée ! Me lance.

Pov Sasuke

Ça bloque ! Chaque fois que ça concerne mon frère, ça bloque. Je dois avoir l'air con à ne pas finir ma phrase comme ça...

Hein ? Si j'ai envi d'entendre une autre chanson ?

Merde, je dis quoi.

Oui.

Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça, j'ai un truc sur la figure au quoi ?

…

Et dire qu'on me considère comme un géni, je n'ai pas percuté que si je veux l'entendre : il lui faut sa gratte. Pourquoi es-ce qu'en sa présence je deviens con ! Abruti !

Le brun revint de sa chambre le dit instrument entre les mains pour le tendre à son propriétaire légitime.

Ce dernier appuie son pied sur une chaise puis entame sa chanson.

Pov Sasuke

Le baka attaque sa chanson déjà l'air me plait bien ça commence soft...

_**Such a lonely day **__(Un__ jour si solitaire)_

_**And it's mind **__(Et c'est le mien)_

_**The most loneliest day of my life **__(Le jours le plus solitaire de ma vie)_

_**Such a lonely day **__(Un jour si solitaire)_

_**Should be banned **__(Devrait être banni)_

_**This day that I can't stand **__(Ce jour que je ne peux supporter)_

Le mouvement de ses doigts sur le manche s'accélère, le rythme s'emballe pour le refrain. Comme les battements de mon cœur...

_**The most loneliest day of my life **__(Le jours le plus solitaire de ma vie)_

_**The most loneliest day of my life **__(Le jours le plus solitaire de ma vie)_

_**Such a lonely day **__(Un jour si solitaire)_

_**Shouldn't exist **__(Ne devrait exister)_

_**A day that I'll never miss **__(Un jour que je ne manquerai jamais)_

_**Such a lonely day **__(Un jour si solitaire)_

_**And it's mind **__(Et c'est le mien)_

_**The most loneliest day of my life **__(Le jours le plus solitaire de ma vie)_

_**And if you go, I wanna go with you**_

_(Et si tu part, je veux partir avec toi)_

_**And if you die, I wanna die with you**_

_(Et si tu meurt, je veux mourir avec toi)_

_**Take your hand and walk away**_

_(Donne ta main et partons)_

_**The most loneliest day of my life **__(Le jours le plus solitaire de ma vie)_

_**The most loneliest day of my life **__(Le jours le plus solitaire de ma vie)_

_**Such a lonely day **__(Un jour si solitaire)_

_**And it's mind **__(Et c'est le mien)_

_**A day that I'm glad I survive**_

_(Un jour auquel je suis heureux d'avoir survécu)_

Là, j'avoue je suis sur le cul...

Comment l'abruti de première, qu'est Naruto, a réussi à pondre un truc aussi bien ! K'so ! Mais qu'es-ce qui m'arrive merde, j'ai comme une envie de... rhaaaaaaa...m'énerve ! J'y comprends rien moi aux sentiments..!

Mon frère...

« - Quoi ton frère ?

- Pour la guitare...c'est lui qui m'a appris.

- Ah ! Je comprends...

- Passe la guitare. »

Pov Naruto

Je comprends maintenant le blocage de l'asocial lorsque je lui ai posé la question. J'avais mis en plein Le Truc Tabou, Le Sujet Censuré, La Chose a ne pas aborder !

Pas étonnant alors qu'il tire une drôle de tête. Mais quelle galère...

Y me fait quoi là, l'autre Teme ?

Atatata ! Je rêve là ou il va me jouer un morceau ?

Hé ! Le truc est tellement incroyable que j'ai tout intérêt de me faire oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini...

_**If I had to lose a mile **__(__Si j'ai dû perdre un mile)__**  
If I had to touch feelings **__(__Si j'ai dû toucher des sentiments__)__**  
I would lose my soul **__(Je __veux perdre mon âme)__**  
The way I do **__(Comme je fais)__****_

I don't have to think _(Je ne dois pas penser)__**  
I only have to do it **__(Je dois juste le faire)__**  
The results are always perfect **__(Les résultats sont toujours parfaits)__**  
And that's old news **__(Mais on le savais déjà)__****_

Would you like to hear my voice _(Veux-tu entendre ma voice)__**  
sweetened with emotion **__(Parsemée d'émotion)__**  
Invented at your birth? **__(__Inventé à ton anniversaire?)__**  
**_

Il a une voie vraiment terrible ! A la fois grave et profonde mais tout en en restant douce, c'est vachement agréable a écouter...

Tiens, il reprend ses couplets...

_**I can't see the end of me**_

_(Je ne peux pas voir ma fin)__**  
**__**My whole expanse I cannot see**___

_(Toute mon étendue que je ne peux pas voir)__**  
**__**I formulate infinity**_

_(__Je formule l'infini)__**  
And store it deep inside of me**_

_(Et le stocke profondément à l'intérieur de moi)_

«- Mon frère me chantait tout le temps cette chanson.

- Elle est jolie, très jolie...

- C'était y a longtemps ! Coupa le brun. Tiens ! Je vais me coucher.

- Garde-là ! J'ai déjà la mélodie, c'est les paroles qui ne vont pas. Bonne nuit. »

Sur ces mots, Naruto partit se coucher sous le regard d'un Uchiwa se posant beaucoup de questions.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes ont appris, l'avant-veille, de la bouche de l'Hokage qu'ils pouvaient enfin avoir de la visite. La quarantaine était levée mais ils avaient toujours l'interdiction de sortir de l'appartement. Si Sasuke s'enferma dans sa chambre refusant tout contact, l'Uzumaki était lui comme un poisson dans l'eau. C'est fou ce que le fait de voir ces amis lui avait donné la pêche, c'est deux derniers jours...

« - Hey ! Salut la vieille. Quoi de neuf ?

- REPETE POUR VOIR ?

- Euh rien Tsunade-sama, rien du tout ! 'Ouf je l'ai échappé belle !'

- Bon ! Il est dans sa chambre ?

-Oui comme d'habitude...»

Quelques instants plus tard, la princesse Tsunade sortit de la chambre du brun en soupirant de mécontentement.

«- Il est toujours autant bavard ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Ouaip ! C'est fatiguant, né Baa-chan ?

- Comme tu dis, minus ! Héhé.

- Pfffff !

- Au fait, Naruto, on commence à comprendre le fonctionnement du jutsu auquel toi et l'autre asociale avait été victime.

- Vrai ? Mais comment ?

- Parce que il y a quelques jours, quatre autres personnes ont été victime de cette technique, dont deux, juste mes yeux...

- Qui ? Qui ce l'est pris ce coup-ci ?

- TU ME LAISSERAIS FINIR TU SAURAIS. ABRUTI ! Bon, j'en étais où ? Ah oui. Donc je venais de convoquer Nara Shikamaru et Sabaku no Temari afin de savoir plus sur l'avancement de la préparation de l'examen Chunnin. Ils sont arrivés avec Nadeshiko et Morugan, l'air franchement énervés apparemment, Shikamaru et Temari étaient encore en train de s'engueuler quand ils se sont pris le même genre d'éclair que toi et l'autre... »

Pov Naruto

Ah ah, j'y crois pas Shika et Tema ont été touché par le même jutsu du nain. Ça doit pas être triste eux qui ne peuvent pas se voir plus de dix minutes sans s'engueuler l'un l'autre. Trop fort.

Enfin le truc le plus énorme, c'est que les deux derniers sont Kakashi-sensei et Sakura-chan. Le pauvre je le plains. Elle n'est vraiment pas facile à vivre, gentille mais alors quel sale caractère.

«- Oui mais Baa-chan. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous avance.

- Disons que Nara mérite bien ces 200 points de QI...

- Hein ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire comment l'annulé, il faut que sa vienne de vous. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un travail monstre. A bientôt, Minus ! »

La Cinquième Hokage sortit sur ces mots après avoir envoyé une pichenette dans le front pour accentuer le nouveau surnom de l'Uzumaki.

Et ben, avec ça on n'est pas plus avancé... Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais qu'es que je vais faire à manger se soir ?

Mon baka de coéquipier n'a pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas. Y a pas à dire manger en silence comme ça c'est vraiment chiant. Tiens, tiens ! Je ressens deux chakras qui ne me sont pas inconnus devant la porte. Cool, j'avais justement besoin d'un peu de compagnie !

« - Konban wa Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei !

- Yo !

- Bonsoir, Naruto !

- Entrez ! Installez-vous dans le salon, je vais allez faire du thé.

-D'accord. »

Pendant que le kitsune parti dans la cuisine préparer le nécessaire pour boire le thé, le maître et son élève allèrent s'asseoir sur le sofa tout en discutant. A peine ces derniers assis, les habitudes ninjas étant difficiles d'oublier, ils entendirent des bruits ressemblant à une mélodie venant d'une des chambres. Chambre qu'ils savaient être celle du Nukenin.

Intrigués, nos deux curieux se mirent l'oreille à la porte, afin d'en savoir plus.

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**_

_(T'ai-je déçu ou abandonné?)__**  
**__**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**_

_(Dois-je me sentir coupable ou laisser les juges froncer les sourcils?)__**  
**__**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**_

_(Parce que j'ai vu la fin avant qu'on est commencé,)__**  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**_

_(Oui j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglé et j'ai compris que j'avais gagné.)__**  
**__**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**_

_(Alors j'ai pris ce qui était à moi par le droit éternel.)_

_**Took your soul out into the night.**_

_(Sort ton âme dans la nuit.)__**  
**_

La voix diminue est devient juste un murmure semblable a un ronronnement.

___**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**_

_(Tu as atteint mon cœur, tu as atteint mon âme.)  
__**You changed my life and all my goals.**_

_(Tu as changé ma vie et tout mes objectifs)  
_

Naruto surgit de la cuisine avec un plateau dans les mains. Surpris par l'attitude de ses deux amis, il leurs demande :

« -Je peux savoir qu'es-ce que vous faite ? »

Un chut synchro lui répondit.

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_(Au revoir mon amour.)__**  
**__**Goodbye my friend.**_

_(Au revoir mon ami.)__**  
You have been the one.**_

_(Tu as été le seul.)__**  
**__**You have been the one for me.**_

_(Tu as été le seul pour moi.)_

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_(Au revoir mon amour.)__**  
**__**Goodbye my friend.**_

_(Au revoir mon amie.)__**  
**__**You have been the one.**_

_(Tu as été le seul.)__**  
**__**You have been the one for me.**_

_(Tu as été le seul pour moi.)  
_

L'Uzumaki reconnu de suite la voix de son meilleur ami, et imaginant sa réaction si jamais il s'apercevait que les deux autres membres de la Team 7 faisaient... Il sentit les ennuis venir à grands pas.

« -C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de l'espionner.

-Tais-toi Naruto, exclama la rose.

-Mais...

-La demoiselle t'a demandé de te taire. »

_**And as you move on, remember me,**_

_(Alors que tu reprends ta route, rappelle-toi de moi,)__**  
Remember us and all we used to be**_

_(Rappelle-toi de nous et de tout ce que nous étions)__**  
**__**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**_

_(Je t'ai vu pleurer, je t'ai vu sourire.)__**  
**__**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**_

_**(**__Je t'ai regardé dormir pendant un moment.)__**  
...**_

_**I know your fears and you know mine.**_

_(Je sais tes peurs et toi les miennes.)  
_

Naruto ayant un mauvais pressentiment tenta à nouveau de résonner ses amis.

« - C'est vraiment...

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis.

- Mais...

- Chut !

- ... »

C'est impossible de raisonner Sakura, quand elle a une idée en tête, elle l'a vraiment pas ailleurs ! Oh merde, ils sont tellement en train de me fixer pour que je n'ouvre plus la bouche qu'ils ne voient pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Aie, aie, aie ! Vu la tête que Sasuke tire il doit moyennement apprécier, voir pas du tout.

Kakashi et Sakura n'entendant plus un son se retournèrent, pour s'apercevoir que non seulement la porte était grande ouverte. Mais également que le locataire de la chambre à l'air pas vraiment content.

Voir même pas du tout, au vu du regard noir qu'il jette aux deux curieux accroupis devant lui. Puis il intercepte le regard du blond, un regard désolé accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule, signe d'impuissance.

'BLAM'

« - Kuso... Vous déconnez sérieux.

- On voulait juste écouter, expliqua la med-nin.

- Sakura-chan à ton avis pourquoi crois-tu qu'il joue dans sa chambre...

- Naruto n'a pas tord sur ce point.

- D'accord, d'accord.

- Enfin, on voit que ce n'est pas toi qui vis avec lui... Je sens que les prochains jours vont très long.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, le questionna l'épouvantail.

- Ben ! Il n'est vraiment pas commode et en plus très susceptible... »

'Vraiment un sale caractère quand il s'y met. Il n'est pas près de sortir de sa chambre. Mais bon c'est dans les gènes, je pense t'es Uchiha ou tu l'es pas. Enfin c'est pour ça que je l'aime... Hein ? Mais qu'es-ce qui me prend de penser ça ! Ça tourne plus très rond chez moi. D'abord, il me fait de l'effet, puis je me mets à rêver dessus et là je... Galère !'

'Quatre jours, qu'il n'est pas sorti de sa piaule sauf pendant les moments où je dors ou quand je suis dans la salle de bain. Argh ! Il m'énerve vraiment à faire sa tête de con, grrrrrrrrr ! Hier, Baa-chan est venu pour « interrogatoire » habituel, je lui ai demandé de le raisonner un peu... Pff, je n'aurai pas du y croire. En même temps avec le sourire que Tsunade abordait comment ne pas croire que c'était dans la poche ? Y a pas à dire je me sens super seul quand il fait la tête comme ça ! C'est pas qu'il soit causant ou bruyant, mais au moins j'ai l'impression qu'il a quelqu'un avec moi...'

C'est sur cette pensée que le jeune kistune se mit à faire la cuisine et mettre la table pour deux, même s'il a le sentiment que ce soir encore il mangera seul. Dos à la porte, ce dernier ne vit pas le descendant Uchiha l'observer pendant un court instant, une mimique indécise sur sa face appuyer nonchalamment au chambranle de sa chambre. Le renard ne vit pas non plus un énorme soupir sortir des lèvres pâles du bel éphèbe ainsi qu'une porte se refermer doucement sans un bruit, sans un crissement, en douceur.

'Aah ! Enfin fini cette vaisselle ! J'hallucine, je rêve, je suis pris dans un Genjutsu, je me suis cassé la gueule et j'ai eu une énorme commotion cérébrale ! Ouai, faut au moins ça pour que je voie Môsieur Iceberg devant le canapé guitare en main qui me fait signe de venir m'asseoir dans ce dernier! Itai ! K'so ! Fait mal, mais fallait bien que je vérifie si je ne rêvais pas...'

« - Sas'ke qu'es-ce que...

- Dobe. Tais-toi.

- Ne ? »

'Hein ? Il me joue une nouvelle chanson. Son intro est douce, c'est le même accord qu'il reprend plusieurs fois. Il s'arrête, hé y doit chercher encore son truc...ça reprend plus vite, un accord plus rythmique plus dur. Tiens, il change encore le rythme ! Il devient plus saccadé, comme de la rage contenue...'

_**Are you lost **__(__Es-tu perdu__)__**  
In your lies **__(__Dans tes mensonges__)__**  
Do you tell yourself I don't realize **__(Es-ce que tu te dis je réalise pas)_

_**Your crusade's a disguise**____(Ta croisade est un prétexte)__**  
**__**Replace freedom with fear**____(En remplaçant la liberté par la peur)  
__**You trade money for lives**____(Tu échange la bourse contre la vie)__****_

_**I'm aware of what you've done**____(Je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait)_

'Une évidence qu'il parle de son frère... Il y a dans les notes qu'il joue un quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Il énonce les choses, une partie de sa réalité.'

_**No no more sorrow**____(Assez de chagrin)__**  
**__**I've paid for your mistakes **____(J'ai payé pour tes erreurs)  
__**Your time **__**is**__** borrowed**____(Ton temps est dépassé)  
__**Your time has come to **__**be**____**replaced**____(Il est temps que tu sois remplacé)_

_**I see pain**____(Je vois de la souffrance)__**  
**__**I see need **____(Je vois du besoin)__**  
**__**I see liars and thieves**____(Je vois menteurs et voleurs)__**  
**__**Abuse power with greed**____(Abuser cupidement du pouvoir)_

_**I had hope **__(J'ai eu l'espoir__) __**  
I believed **__(__J'ai cru__) __**  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived**_

_(__Mais je commence à penser que j'ai été trompé)__****_

_**You will pay for what you've done**____(__Tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait)_

'Un mélange de haine ressassée en boucle, une envie d'en finir... D'en découdre une dernière fois, une dernière bataille...Le dernier feulement du lion avant de se battre à mort...'

_**No no more sorrow**____(Assez de chagrin)__**  
**__**I've paid for your mistakes **____(J'ai payé pour tes erreurs)  
__**Your time **__**is**__** borrowed**____(Ton temps est dépassé)  
__**Your time has come to **__**be**__** replaced**____(Il est temps que tu sois remplacé)_

_**Thieves and hypocrites**____(__Des voleurs et des hypocrites)__**  
**__**Thieves and hypocrites **____(__Des voleurs et des hypocrites)__**  
**__**Thieves and hypocrites**____(__Des voleurs et des hypocrites)_

'Oui c'est ça de la rage. La rage d'avoir été dupé, d'avoir été ignoré puis laisser un peu pour compte... La rage de la trahison et de l'hypocrisie récidiviste... Trop de rage, trop de haine...'

_**No no more sorrow **____(Assez de chagrin)__**  
**__**I've paid for your mistakes **____(J'ai payé pour tes erreurs)  
__**Your time **__**is**__** borrowed **____(Ton temps est dépassé)  
__**Your time has come to **__**be**__** replaced**____(Il est temps que tu sois remplacé)_

_**No no more sorrow **__(Assez de chagrin)__**  
I've paid for your mistakes **__(J'ai payé pour tes erreurs)  
__**Your time **__**is**__** borrowed **__(Ton temps est dépassé)  
__**Your time has come to **__**be**__** replaced **__(Il est temps que tu sois remplacé)_

_**Your time has come to **__**be**__** replaced**____(Il est temps que tu sois remplacé)_

_**Your time has come to **__**be**__** erased**____(Il est temps que tu sois effacé)_

'Plus d'espoir... Ce que ça chanson m'a dit c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir... Pas d'espoir de sortir du cauchemar. Pas d'espoir de sortir sauf de la dernière bataille... Il pense sincèrement que lors de son face à face avec son frère, il n'en ressortira pas... Mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, le laisser penser ça ! C'est trop...'

« - J'ai pas fini, Dobe.

- Fini quoi ?

- La deuxième chanson. »

'Hein ? Mais ?, alors ?, c'est que ? Ouf ! Il y a encore un peu d'espoir...'

_**Doko ni yukebaii anata to hanarete  
Ima wa sugisatta toki ni toi kakete  
Nagasugita yuru ni tobi dachi wo yume mita  
Ikoku no sora mitsumete kodoku wo dakishimete**_

Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
Owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite_**  
Dry your tears with love  
Dry your tears with love**_

_(Où irons nous après nous être séparés  
Maintenant que cette question suspendue est passée  
Pendant une nuit sans fin, j'ai rêvé d'un __voyage__  
J'ai regardé les cieux étrangers  
Et enlacé la solitude  
Les larmes coulent toujours avec l'__air du temps__  
Ce n'est pas terminé, je ressens ton soupir.  
Sèche tes larmes avec l'__amour_

_Sèche tes larmes avec l'__amour__)__****_

Loneliness, your silent whisper  
Fills a river of tears through the night  
_**Memory**__**, you never let me cry  
And you, you never said goodbye**_

_(Solitude, ton chuchotement silencieux  
Remplit une rivière de larmes pendant la nuit  
Souvenir, tu ne m'as jamais laissé pleurer  
Et toi, tu ne m'a jamais dit au revoir)__**  
**_

' C'est que dans l'équipe je suis le seul à ne pas avoir renoncé, à ne pas l'avoir laissé partir, et donc à en pas lui avoir dit "au revoir"... Je suis le seul. Ai-je été égoïste sur ce coup là?'_**  
**_

_**Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
We lost our dreams along the way  
But I never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates  
Never thought you'd leave me alone**_

_(Parfois nos larmes ont aveuglé l'amour  
Nous avons perdu nos rêves au cours du chemin  
Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu vendrais ton âme au destin,  
Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me laisserais seul)__**  
**_

' T'avais raison de le penser, tiens ! Il aurait manqué plus que ça ! Que je te laisse faire des erreurs pareilles sans broncher. Comme je l'ai dit à l'autre Ero-sennin, plutôt crevé que de renoncer. Ça ne fait tout bonnement pas parti de mon langage.'

_**Time through the rain has set me free  
Sands of time will keep your memory  
**__(Le temps par la pluie m'a libérer  
Les sables de temps garderont tes souvenirs)  
__**  
**__**Dry your tears with love**_

(_Sèche tes larmes avec l'__amour__)_

'Heeeeeeeee. Il l'a écrite pour moi, je viens de réaliser que la deuxième chanson il l'a écrite pour moi. Tiens, mais qu'es-ce que je fais debout ? Je ne me rappelle pas mettre levé...'

A cette pensée, le kitsune reprit ses esprits et remarqua uniquement à ce moment là qu'il était entrain de toucher la joue de son homologue. Il effleurait sa joue d'une caresse légère que l'on pourrait qualifier de tendre. Le blondinet s'apercevant de ce qu'il était entrain de faire s'arrêta, regarda sa propre main d'un air incrédule puis fit un pas en arrière avant de courir s'enfermer de honte dans sa chambre.

Cette action eut pour conséquence qu'il ne vit pas un beau brun passer ses doigts là où une main hâlée, c'était aventurée quelques secondes plutôt. Il ne vit pas non plus le petit sourire fleurir sur le visage du brun en lieu et place de son habituel masque d'indifférence.

Il fallut plusieurs heures avant que Naruto daigne sortir de son retranchement. En s'apercevant que son silencieux partenaire avait oublié la guitare sur le canapé, il se rappela qu'il avait également un texte à finir... Ainsi il se mit à jouer l'air qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques semaines à présent.

Ce dernier, tellement pris dans sa recherche textuelle, ne vit ni entendit son comparse sortir de sa chambre et s'avancer voir le blondinet. Le brun s'approcha, regarda la feuille sur laquelle les lyrics du kitsune étaient écrits. L'Uchiha ayant remarque le trouble qu'il provoquait chez le ninja blond, avait décidé de s'en amuser. C'est pour cela qu'il mit mon menton sur l'épaule du blond, en lui demandant si c'était la fameuse chanson non terminée.

« - Woaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Hn ?

- C'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur ?

- Y a que nous deux ici, Usuratonkachi... »

A cette remarque, le blond rougit et tourna la tête afin d'observer son interlocuteur, ce dernier était à nouveau concentré sur le morceau de papier noirci. La voix grave du brun ramena le blond à la réalité.

« - Peux faire une suggestion ?

- ...

- Dobe ?

- Oui. Quoi donc ?

- Là, je rajouterai quelque chose... puis là j'inverserai ces deux phrases...

- Tiens, prend mon crayon. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta, mais Naruto ne vit pas vraiment les modifications de son texte car il sentait une certaine chaleur monter en lui. Car le ténébreux avait sa tête sur une de ses épaules et son bras tenant le crayon sur l'autre. Cette position faisait que Naruto sentait très nettement le torse de mon ami contre son dos, lui faisant perdre ses moyens.

Après une monumentale baffe mentale du blond, se dernier se recentra sur ce qu'était en train de lui dire le brun qui d'ailleurs amusait beaucoup des réactions de son repose tête.

« - T'en pense quoi ?

- Hmmm.

- Essaye-le. »

_**Look into my eyes - you will see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**Search your heart - search your soul**_

_**And when you find me there **__**yo**__**u'll search no more**_

_(R__egarde dans mes yeux - tu verras)_

_(Ce que tu représentes pour moi)_

_(Cherche ton cœur -__cherche ton âme)_

_(Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus)_

_****__**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**_

_**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

_(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)_

_(Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir)_

_(Tu sais que c'est vrai)_

_(Tout ce que je fais- je le fait pour toi)_

_****__**Look into your heart - you will find**_

_**There's nothin' there to hide**_

_**Take me as I am - take my life**_

_**I would give it all - I would sacrifice**_

_(Regarde dans mon cœur__ - tu trouveras)_

_(Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher ici)_

_(Prends-moi comme je suis__ - prends ma vie)_

_(Je te la donnerai toute entière__ - je me sacrifierais)_

_****__**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**_

_**I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

_(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour ça)_

_(Je n'y peux rien __- il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus)_

_(Tu sais que c'est vrai)_

_(Tout ce que je fais__- je le fait pour toi)_

_****__**There's no love - like your love**_

_**And no other - could give more love**_

_**There's nowhere - unless you're there**_

_**All the time - all the way**_

_(Il n'y a pas d'amour - comme le tien)_

_(Et personne d'autre - ne pourrait m'en donner plus)_

_(Il n'y a que le néant - sauf quand tu es là)_

_(Tout le temps - tout au long du __chemin__)__****_

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

_**I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more**_

_**I would fight for you - I'd lie for you**_

_**Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you**_

_(Oh - Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)_

_(Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus)_

_(Je me battrais pour toi - je mentirais pour toi)_

_(Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi - oui je mourrais pour toi)_

_****__**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

_(Tu sais que c'est vrai)_

_(Tout ce que je fais__- je le fait pour toi) _[1]

Seul l'instinct de Kyubi permit au Baka blond de savoir que l'Uchiha avait le sourire pendant qu'il finissait de chanter. Mais ce même instinct ne lui permit pas, en revanche, d'anticiper sur l'action du brun lorsque celui-ci lui pris le menton pour l'embrasser. Surpris le blond ne réagit pas tout de suite, c'est en sentant la langue chaude, humide et légèrement râpeuse de son vis-à-vis que son corps à défaut de son cerveau se mit en marche. Naruto approfondit le baiser passant de léger et presque innocent, à quelque chose de plus passionné, de plus animal... Sasuke étant trop heureux que son attention lui soit retourné se perdit dans cet échange buccal, où sa langue et celle de son futur amant s'enroulait, se caressait, se cherchant puis se fuyant avant de se rencontrer à nouveau de plus en plus violemment.

Avides.

Leurs corps étaient à tous deux, étaient avides, de cette avidité née d'un manque.

Etat de manque.

C'est à cela que ressemblait leurs baisers, deux êtres en état de manque qui se cramponnait l'un à l'autre afin d'éviter de sombrer, de se perdre.

Leurs esprits ne fonctionnant plus face à une telle montée de désir et de plaisir, ils laissèrent leurs gestes parler pour eux de façon inconsciente. Le blond reprit ses esprits au moment où il sentit son érection frôler sensuellement celle du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. La vague de plaisir qu'il ressentit, lui fit réaliser ce qu'il était entrain de faire et surtout avec QUI il était entrain de le faire. Ecarquillant les yeux face à l'intégration de cette information, il posa deux doigts sur les lèvres du brun afin de le stopper et de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« -T'es conscient de ce que tu fais ?

-Tss ! Tu m'as déjà vu faire quelque chose d'inconscient, usuratonkachi ? »

A ces mots Naruto lui lança un petit sourire ironique.

« -Euh...si je dis Orochimaru ça répond à ta question ?

-Hn !

-Je te demande ça juste parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne pouvais pas me voir même en peinture. Alors excuse-moi, mais je cr...mmmf »

Naruto fut interrompu dans sa lancée par une bouche chaude dans un baiser passionné. Il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter sur ce qui allait certainement ce produire vu comment ils étaient lancés, et surtout un « Sert-toi de ta bouche à autre chose que parler, 'tonkachi ! » lui confirma la chose. Sasuke fit un pas en avant de manière à ce que sa proie soit acculée à la table de la cuisine, pensant qu'il garderait la direction des événements comme il avait l'habitude de faire pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais les caresses de deux mains halées et chaudes sur son corps lui firent perdre contact avec la réalité.

Ces mains qu'il sentait dessiner des arabesques imaginaires sur la peau de son dos, lui provoquait une chaire de poule. Ces mêmes mains qui entreprirent de lui frôler sensuellement les flans tout en faisant remonter son T-shirt vers sa tête afin de lui retirer.

Une fois cette barrière de tissus disparut, les câlineries de ces mimines à la fois douce et chaude continuèrent torturant ses tétons avant de glisser le long des lignes de ses abdos pour mieux remonter le long de sa colonne lui provoquant des frissons incontrôlables dans tout le corps. Toujours ces satanées mains qui parcouraient l'entièreté de sa peau mise à nue, elles arrêtèrent pour s'emmêler avec les mèches d'ébène.

Kami-sama que c'était bon.

Kami-sama ce qu'il avait oublié combien c'était bon quand quelqu'un vous toucher avec tendresse.

Kami-sama combien les contacts humains lui avaient manqué mine de rien.

Mais Kami-sama combien LUI pouvait être bon.

L'effeuillage entre les éphèbes s'étant poursuivit pendant l'introspection de l'Uchiha, celui-ci se tendit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts agiles de son amant le long de sa verge.

Cette réaction évoqua une impression de déjà vu chez le blond qui toujours collé contre ce corps qui lui faisait de plus en plus envie, lui susurra dans l'oreille :

« -Tu l'as jamais fait avec un mec, je me trompe ?

-... »

Entendant pas de réponse le renard tourna la tête et tomba sur une moue renfrogné de son comparse. Cela le fit rire la façon dont se vexait toujours aussi facilement le descendant de l'éventail.

« -Parce que toi, oui ?

-... le regard du kitsune fut assez éloquent.

-Groumph ! J'avais d'autres choses en tête. »

Eluda ce dernier tout en plaçant sa tête dans le cou du blond afin de cacher sa gêne. Sentant la piste devenir glissante et ayant une érection qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans sa prison de tissus, se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop insister. Et afin d'être plus à l'aise, il mit ses bras autour de la taille pâle du brun puis effectua un signe afin de les téléporter dans sa chambre. Sasuke fut surpris mais ne dit pas un mot car des lèvres avaient pris possession des siennes. Pendant que leurs langues se livraient à un balai buccal, les mains halées reprirent leur activité précédente.

Naruto allongea son nouvel amant d'une légère pression sur son torse pâle comme la lune.

Kami-sama que c'était bon.

Kami-sama ce que sa peau peut être douce et gouteuse.

Kami-sama ce qu'il pouvait être désirable, avec ce corps aux muscles fins, avec cette moue qu'il arbore lorsqu'il est contrarié ou énervé.

Ooooh Kami-sama comment rien que son visage commençant à laisser paraître son plaisir, m'excite.

Kami-sama ce mec est un appelle à la luxure. Mais pas sur qu'il sache marcher demain...

Naruto jouait sadiquement avec la verge du brun, l'effleurant de ses doigts sans jamais le masturber vraiment ou passant sa langue langoureusement le long de membre tendu au maximum avant de laper la fente du gland rougit du bout de sa langue. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour avoir le plaisir de sentir son souffle devenir erratique, haché par le plaisir contenu par ses lèvres si délicieuses, et pour voir son corps se couvrir de spasmes violents et se tendre se cambrant légèrement. Oh oui, il était vraiment un appelle au sexe avec ses yeux entrouverts, sa beauté froide contredite par ses regards chargés de désirs et de plaisirs ainsi que sa peau se couvrant d'une légère pellicule de sueur et ses cheveux corbeaux, tranchant furieusement avec la pâleur lunaire de son épiderme, collés à son visage. Tout en continuant sa torture sur son pénis le maintenant à deux doigts de l'orgasme en le pinçant doucement à l'endroit stratégique, le blond commença à le préparer doucement, avec patience et tendresse ne voulant pas le brusquer. Lui caressant son anneau de chair d'un doigt préalablement humidifié avant d'y enfoncer une première phalange qui fit se crisper le brun sous l'étrangeté de cette présence en lui. L'Uzumaki le sentant se tendre remonta vers sa bouche pour lui voler un baiser passionné, le laissant haletant tandis que la première phalange fut remplacée par l'entièreté du premier doigt. Le kitsune effectua des allers-retours avec son doigt afin de détendre son amant tout en le préparant à l'incursion du deuxième, continuant son baiser enflammé. Lorsque le deuxième doigt fut inséré, il le vit écarquiller les yeux au maximum tout en retenant une plainte de douleur. Il rassura son amant en lui susurrant des mots doux, lui demandant d'avoir confiance en lui, lui déposant des bisous papillons sur son visage jusqu'à ce que sur ce visage, que Naruto commençait vraiment à aimer, apparaisse une vague de plaisir. Un tel plaisir que lorsque l'homme au perles azures regarda son vis-à-vis, il tomba sur les deux rubis de son amant.

Sasuke perdu dans les limbes de plaisir dans lesquels son partenaire l'emmenait, il ne sentit pas que ses Sharingan s'étaient enclenchés malgré le bracelet inhibiteur de chakra. Il ne s'entendit qu'à peine gémir sous les câlineries que Naruto lui prodiguait. Et il ne s'entendit pas non plus le supplié d'aller plus vite, plus loin, plus fort...

« -Prends...moi.

-Pas encore Tenshi.

-Prends...moi... usu...aaaaaaaaaaahh. »

Naruto qui ne pouvait combler son désir continua à le préparer à la venue de son membre en lui mettant un troisième doigt.

Doigts à qui, il fit faire différents mouvements toujours plus loin touchant presque la tache de jouissance du noiraud.

Doigts qu'il remplaça le plus rapidement possible par son membre gorgé de désir.

Doigts qu'il continua à utiliser afin de caresser le plus possible son homme, voulant conserver dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de son corps. La conscience du blond partit en fumée quand il vit le brun le regarder droit dans les yeux, Sharingans enclenchés, lui demander d'accélérer le mouvement d'un ton impétueux. Alors il commença par se déhancher lentement à l'intérieur de se corps vierge, juste pour le titiller, l'agacer, lui montrer un avant goût qui lui donnerait les crocs. Le blond voulait le rendre fou. Il se stoppa d'un coup avant de sortir son membre de son anneau de chair déjà rougit pour se rengainer d'un mouvement sec mais fluide qui toucha sa prostate le faisait crier de plaisir. Il enchaîna ainsi différents rythmes sans aucunes logiques. Tantôt lent et langoureux laissait son partenaire le supplier, tantôt rapide et frénétique le faisant hurler son prénom d'un timbre rendu rauque, tantôt se dégainant et se rengainant sèchement afin de lui donnait des à-coups le laissant sans voix face à un tel déferlement. Il caressait, frôlait, embrassait, mordait, masturbait, léchait sans retenue le corps pâle offert à lui, ses genoux appuyés sur ses épaules lui permettant aller aussi loin que possible en lui.

Mais tout cela, tous ces attouchements, tous ces râles de satisfaction, toute cette débauche d'énergie, de désir, de sentiments inavoués et parfois inavouables, eut bientôt raison de ses deux êtres mêlant leurs cœurs l'un à l'autre, leurs corps l'un à l'autre, leurs âmes l'une à l'autre. Le plaisir en eux atteignit le stade où leurs champs de vision étaient remplis de point de couleurs, et en jouissant Sasuke sur le ventre halé du blond et Naruto dans l'antre secret de l'éphèbe brun qu'il tenait dans ses bras, le silence de la chambre fut couvert par un cri commun.

Le jeune ninja aux yeux bleus se retira du brun qui n'avait pas encore remis pied sur terre, et s'étendit à ses côtés avant de lui passer ses bras autour de la taille pour l'embrasser doucement, amoureusement. Sasuke ouvrit ses paupières sur deux onyx, ses Sharingans s'étant retirés le coït arrivé à son paroxysme. Deux onyx qui se fixèrent dans deux saphirs, et ce que transmirent les pupilles noires, était tout un assortiment de sentiments confus, embrouillés.

De l'étonnement, pouvait-on réellement ressentir tout ce plaisir en couchant avec quelqu'un d'autant plus, un homme.

De la reconnaissance, pour lui avoir fait prendre son pied, pour avoir veillé à son plaisir. Et surtout pour avoir toujours cru en lui.

De l'amour, pourquoi ce le cacher ? Il y a qu'avec lui qu'il se sente bien, serein.

De la haine, envers lui-même. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con d'être parti, d'avoir vécu sans lui.

De la peine, pour lui en avoir causé beaucoup avec sa trahison et son départ.

De la compréhension, pour savoir enfin pourquoi son corps avait agit tout seul lors du combat contre Haku, et pourquoi il lui était impossible de le tuer.

Voir tout cela dans ses yeux ému énormément le ninja imprévisible...

« -Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, usuratonkashi. Moi aussi…

-T'en veux pas si t'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, on ne s'aimerait peut-être pas aujourd'hui.

-Hn … »

Cette simple phrase de son Soleil lui avait enlevé un énorme poids. Il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, le blond nichant sa tête dans le cou pâle et ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés se sachant aimés...

N'est-il pas vrai qu'après tout nous sommes le fruit de nos choix, des rencontres bonnes ou mauvaises que nous avons faites, des gens que nous avons aimés et ceux qu'on a cordialement détestés, de ce que nous avons appris et ce que nous apprendrons. Ne sommes nous pas le résultat de tous ces liens. Car même une rencontre de quelques secondes, une courte discussion partagée avec un (ou une) inconnu(e), un sourire croisé au détour d'un chemin, toutes ces petites choses sont peut-être insignifiantes, mais si elles s'inscrivent dans notre mémoire, elles font partis de nous et elles nous changent imperceptiblement certes mais réellement.

Après tout notre destin n'est pas tracé à l'avance, c'est nous et nous seul qui le forgeons pas après pas, pierre après pierre, briques après briques, rencontres après rencontres, car peut-être dans le fond, rien n'arrive au hasard. Peut-être que tout est inéluctable...

Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc...

Un silence.

Toc, Toc, Toc,...

Silence à nouveau.

« - Assez, j'en ai marre !

- Que comptes-tu faire Sakura-chan ?

- Entrer pardi ! Et si ils ne sont pas content, je-m'en-tappe !

- Mais... » Le fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha ne put finir sa phrase que sa compagne forçait, à l'aide un peu de chakra bien placé, la porte de l'appartement qu'occupaient les deux autres membres de l'équipe 7 originelle.

Le silence régnant dans le logement intrigua les nouveaux venus qui se lancèrent un regard entendu.

La demoiselle se décida d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son baka de coéquipier pensant que celui-ci était tout simplement encore au pays des rêves sachant que ce dernier avait le sommeil plutôt lourd.

Avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, sourire qui fit frissonner son sensei, elle se dirigea naturellement vers la chambre du blond. Elle prit une grande inspiration arrivée devant la porte, porte qu'elle ouvrit d'une poussée violente.

Un « Debout la dedans ! » réveilla en sursaut un blond de 17ans, l'air de tomber des nues, les cheveux en bataille.

« - Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ?

- On ne peut pas dire que tu ais le réveil efficace, mon pauvre Naruto.

- Euh... On n'est pas at... »

Le Copy-Nin haussa un sourcil en voyant son élève ne pas finir sa réplique. Il l'haussa encore plus en remarquant un mouvement sous la couette et Naruto prendre une couleur rosée sur les joues. Il écarquilla son œil visible au maximum en voyant une main pâle apparaître sur le ventre du blond. Dont la couleur des joues s'accentua. Couleurs qui montèrent cran par cran vers un rouge pourpre soutenu, au fur et à mesure que la main progressait sur son torse jusqu'à son épaule.

Le blond tellement surpris des réactions de son amant n'osa pas regarder dans les yeux les deux intrus. Les yeux azurs s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se sentir plaquer sur le matelas par la main aventureuse. Une fois rallongé une tête brune pris position sur le torse halé, en même temps qu'un bras entourait les hanches du blond qui était toujours sous le choc. Sasuke resserra sa prise marquant ainsi inconsciemment sa propriété de façon possessive. Kakashi ayant compris plus vite la situation que sa dulcinée, l'a pris par la main avant de lui faire quitter la pièce. Naruto ne remarqua pas la disparition des invités son attention étant attirée irrésistiblement par la tête brune sur son torse. Il caressa lentement les mèches de cheveux de son amant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier daigne ouvrir les yeux.

« - 'Jour, lui dit une voix ensommeillée.

- Salut, tu sais que t'es incroyable comme mec ?

- P' quoi ?

- Disons que Sakura va faire de drôle de rêves prochainement avec la prestation que tu lui as servi ! Héhé, t'aurais vu sa tête ! Trop drôle.

- Hn ?

- Elle est entrée en hurlant et toi t'as tout simplement... comment dire... marquer ton territoire.

- Ça te dérange ?

- Personnellement non. On va peut-être se lever parce que Sakura et Kakashi doivent encore être dans l'a... »

Un baiser brûlant l'interrompit, vraiment autant l'Uchiha pouvait être froid dans la vie que là, il était vraiment du genre câlin. 'Vraiment ce me mec me fait fondre.' Se dit le blondinet.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs câlins et autres câlineries, que le nouveau couple sortit de la chambre sous le regard amusé de, non seulement, l'autre couple de la Team7 mais également celui de l'Hokage.

« - Bien. A ce que je vois vous avez-vous aussi compris comment annuler le justu du nain.

- Hein ? Vous nous radoter quoi là, la vieille ?

- De vous deux, abruti !

Sur ces mots Naruto tourna la tête vers son nouvel amant.

- Tu as compris toi ?

Sasuke le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Non, koibito. [2]

Le blond rouge de chez rouge se tourna alors vers Tsunade.

- Vous nous mettez un peu au courant ou vous nous laissez mariner dans l'ignorance ? »

Tsunade fixa son élève l'air désespérée et lui demanda d'un ton suppliant :

« - Dis Sakura, tu me fais crédit ?

- Non. Mais j'ai une idée pour le payement. On en parlera à votre bureau. »

La jeune fille au regard émeraude eut un sourire pervers et un regard en coin en direction du Copy-Nin.

« - Et en plus on fait l'objet d'un pari, la vieille ?

- Oui ! Et j'ai encore perdue à cause de toi ! Tiens, Naruto attrapa le rouleau que lui lança La Légendaire Pigeonne, et vous deux suivez-moi ! »

L'Uzumaki suivit le départ des visiteurs avec étonnement.

« - On regarde ce parchemin ou tu continue à bailler aux corneilles ?

- Teme ! T'as fini de te payer ma tête ?

- Huhuhu, non. J'aime te faire enrager, c'est très drôle.

- Temeee ! Tu per... » Ses paroles furent encore interrompu par un baiser inopportun.

Rapport d'enquête sur les Effets des Techniques Héréditaires de la famille Sounan' [3] de Kiri:

[...]

Cette technique héréditaire basée sur la manipulation de l'esprit (pouvant être comparée aux techniques du clan Yamanaka de Konoha) se déroule en deux parties :

- La première partie commence par l'élaboration et le lancement d'un justu qui permettra de composer un « pont » entre la personne visée et le lanceur.

- La seconde dépend des capacités du « lanceur » à la manipulation d'un esprit et son endurance pour le maintient de la technique.

Cette technique appelée « Technique de Synchronisation » est utilisée pour les missions d'espionnages, d'infiltrations, de renseignements, et d'assassinats, car la victime de cette technique se retrouve synchronisée avec le « lanceur ».

Le « lanceur » peut alors faire exécuter à sa victime ces désires à condition que la victime soit totalement sous son contrôle psychique (de part la manipulation d'esprit). Si la domination et le contrôle du « lanceur » ne sont parfait : la victime ne pourra effectuer une action si cette dernière est contraire à sa volonté et/ou pensée, car cela entrainerai une rupture du « pont ».

[...]

Il est malheureusement très fréquent pour les jeunes enfants de cette famille de lancer une forme instinctive et incomplète de cette technique lorsqu'il se trouve dans une situation stressante, effrayante ou sous le coup d'une émotion très forte.

[...]

« - Je pige pas vraiment le rapport avec notre situation...

- Tss ! Baka ! C'est pourtant simple le gamin a paniqué à cause du combat que l'on avait engagé.

- Oui, mais je vois toujours pas pourquoi on se prenait une décharge dés que l'on s'éloignait de plus de quinze mètres ? Et également pourquoi nous, Temari et Shikamaru, Kakashi et Sakura ?

- Les quinze mètres, doit être dut au fait que c'était une forme incomplète.

- Mmmh. Et pourquoi nous et pas les autres combattants qui étaient sur place ? Ni pourquoi Temari et Shikamaru ont été touchés alors qu'ils étaient dans le village.

- Hn ... »

Le brun releva la tête et fixa Naruto d'un air absent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de claquer des doigts. La réponse à la question, l'Uzumaki lui avait donné lui-même la nuit dernière.

« - Tu le sais comme moi.

- Hein ?

- ''si t'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, on ne s'aimerait peut-être pas aujourd'hui'' !

-... »

Le blond réfléchit à sa propre citation et remarqua que les deux autres « couples » ayant subit la même technique étaient des personnes ayant un faible l'un pour l'autre connu de tous sauf d'eux-mêmes. Lorsqu'un sourire entendu fleurit sur les lèvres mattes d'un petit blond, deux lèvres plus pâles vinrent les effleurer sensuellement, le félicitant de cette déduction.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais incroyable comme mec ? Ne, _Koibito_ ?

- Hn. Pas plus tard que se matin.

- Et que je t'aimais ?

- Hn, cette nuit.

- Et es-ce que je te l'ai montré ? »

Cette phrase fit naitre un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres du brun qui répondit à la question par un « Je me rappelle pas bien, tu me rafraichis la mémoire, koibito ». S'en suivit d'une séance de baiser tous plus enflammés l'un que les autres, emmenant les deux protagonistes dans une bulle rien qu'à eux.

[1] : Les phrases en italique souligné sont celles écrites par Naruto et celles non surligné sont celle de Sasuke.

[2] : Koibito signifie Amoureux dans le sens d'un « prétendant » (petit-ami).

[3] : Sounan' signifie accident dans le sens de « désastre ».

Playlist des chansons dont les paroles sont cités dans le texte :

_Shadow o__f the day___de Linkin Park

_Lonely day_ de System of a down

_Oh me_ de Nirvana

_Goodbye my lover_ de James Blunt

_No more sorrow_ de Linkin Park

_Tears_ de X japan

_I do it for you_ de Bryan Adams

Playlist des chansons qui à force de les écouter en boucle m'on inspiré la trame de la fic :

_No one_ d' Alicia Keys

_Spring nicht_ de Tokio Hotel

_I do it for you_ de Bryan Adams

_Escape to the star_ de Cinema Bizarre

Et enfin p'tite playlist de chansons que j'ai écouté pour la réalisation de la fic (dans le désordre) :

_Valentine's Day_ de Linkin Park

_Too bad_ de Nickelback

_One_ de Metallica

_I disappear_ de Metallica

_Sweet dreams_ de Marilyn Manson

_Mobscene_ de Marilyn Manson

_Obscure_ de Dir en grey

_High voltage_ de Linkin Park

_Coming undone_ de Korn

_Behind blue eyes_ de The Who

_Ain't afraid to die _de Dir en Grey

_Mushi_ de Dir en Grey


End file.
